Crazy Family
by Arika Kohaku
Summary: "O meu Sensei mandou-me escrever sobre a história da minha familia. Este é o resultado desse pedido." NaruSasuNaru. Flex. Yaoi. Mpreg.


Oie ninna-san!  
Esta fic é Yaoi mas não tem Lemon... apenas uma coisa implícita. Foi uma prenda de Natal para o meu otouto e ele pediu para ser assim.

Espero que gostem.

_**~ Crazy Family ~**_

_**- OneShot -**_

_Olá a todos. O meu nome é Uchiha Arika, tenho 13 anos e formei-me recentemente como uma gennin de Konoha. Estou agora sentada a esta secretária com um enorme pergaminho aberto e pronto para ser escrito porque o meu sensei, que me trata, a mim e ao meu time, como crianças, mandou fazer uma composição onde eu devo falar de mim e dos meus familiares. Vejam não é uma enorme criancice ter que escrever sobre mim e a minha família? _

_Mas tudo bem, se ele quer a história da minha família eu vou dar-lhe uma história muito boa. Vai arrepender-se de ter pedido assim. Para vocês que só agora me estão a conhecer eu sou uma Fujoshi assumida, os meus pais estão desesperados com este facto da minha vida. Dizem que sou nova de mais para ler algo como Icha Icha Paradise. Acho que o facto do autor estar morto e assim incapacitado de escrever mais livros daquela maravilhosa série até deixa os meus pais, de certa forma, aliviados. Mas o que eles não sabem é que existem mais livros e mangás sobre Yaoi para eu poder ler. _

_Na realidade a culpa não é minha. A culpa é toda deles. Para quem não sabe uma Fujoshi, são todas aquelas raparigas, que como eu, gostam de ver dois lindos rapazes aos beijos e coisas mais, chamadas miúdas pervertidas. Mas vocês verão que existem pessoas mais pervertidas que eu. Explicando isto tudo porque eu vou escrever a história dos meus pais, e sim, a história dos meus pais é Yaoi. E como boa Fujoshi que sou não me vou poupar em pormenores. Bem alguns pormenores eu não poderei relatar. Oh sim, o sensei vai-se arrepender de me ter pedido este maldito trabalho! _

_Preparados? Pois, então, vou estalar os dedos, pegar na pena, preparar o tinteiro e começar:_

Depois da Grande Guerra ninja ter terminado, com a vitória das nações ninjas sobre o maldito Tobi e Kabuto, Uchiha Sasuke, que ajudará Uzumaki Naruto na derrota do inimigo, foi preso. Esteve preso durante 10 anos por crimes contra o mundo ninja. Foi impossibilitado de usar o seu chakra e teve que trabalhar duro. Só aos 26 anos é que deixou de ver o sol aos quadradinhos. As dívidas pelos seus erros estavam saudadas. Agora podia ser livre. Tão livre que pode ser novamente reintegrado no batalhão de ninjas de Konoha. Uchiha Sasuke era agora um Anbu. Ele teve que treinar bastante nos primeiros tempos, para ganhar a força que tivera noutros momentos, afinal tinha estado 10 anos sem usar o seu chakra.

Enquanto isso, Uzumaki Naruto tinha-se tornado no Herói no mundo ninja. Era glorificado como um deus. Tornou-se facilmente um Hokage. Casara com uma mulher chamada Haruno Sakura, mas aquando a libertação de Uchiha Sasuke, as coisas começaram a correr mal para o casal. Na realidade, as coisas nunca tinham corrido bem entre aqueles os dois.

Sem saber como, Sasuke, acabou por ficar no meio daqueles dois. Naruto vinha ter com ele para passarem as noites em bebedeiras. Calado como sempre fora, Sasuke apenas ouvia aquilo que Naruto queria desabafar, e normalmente era qualquer coisa sobre a mulher. Ele dizia muito mal dela. Mas, a verdade, é que ela a amava. Sempre a amara. Crescera a amá-la. Embora tudo aquilo não fosse mais que uma estúpida obsessão, pelo menos, aos olhos do Uchiha.

Então, quando por vezes Naruto não aparecia, quem aparecia era Sakura. Ela não vinha beber. Ela não se embriagava por desgosto de amor. Ela aparecia para conversar sobre coisas fúteis, em conversas que por vezes era a única em que falava. Realmente o Uchiha não era uma máquina para fazer conversa. Pelo menos de vez em quando soltava uns grunhidos, apenas para que a mulher soubesse que ele a estava a ouvir, e claro, para que ela não sentisse que estava a falar com uma parede. A verdade é que o efeito era quase o mesmo.

– Será que ele é infértil? Nós ainda não tivemos nenhum bebé. – Lamentava-se a mulher. Era uma criatura de aspecto completamente banal, pelo menos em termos de corpo, e tinha os cabelos da cor das flores de cerejeira, dai ter o nome que tinha. Os seus olhos esverdeados tinham lágrimas, mas não eram aquelas lágrimas que fariam o Uchiha abraçá-la e dizer que o Naruto era um camelo. Até porque ele achava aquelas lágrimas falsas.

Sim, ele sabia que aquelas lágrimas eram falsas. Sabia que Sakura continuava completamente apaixonada por si, e que aproveitava a desculpa "Naruto", para ir para casa o Uchiha encher-lhe a paciência. Mas não diria nada ao Naruto, eles que se entendessem. Sempre soubera que: "entre marido e mulher não se mete a colher". E levava à letra o ditado popular. Eles tinham que se resolver sozinhos, descobrir se estavam ou não bem juntos.

Até que um dia o frio e orgulhoso Uchiha Sasuke teve que abrir os olhos e admitir os seus próprios sentimentos. Naruto não era só um tornado de nome. Ele era realmente uma força diferente na natureza. Descrevendo Naruto, ele era um tonto cabeça no ar, de cabelos louros, amarelos como o sol. Um sorriso tão alegre e quente que derretia icebergs completos. Com ideias brilhantes que ninguém sabia de onde vinham, pois todos o achavam muito burro e inocente. Coisa que não era, pois ele conhecia muito bem as coisas. Podia de ser pouca inteligência, mas tinha muita esperteza. E, na realidade, ninguém podia negar que ele não tinha inteligência. E havia duas coisas em que ninguém lhe conseguia igualar: a sua força de vontade e os seus espectaculares olhos azuis.

E Sasuke teve que admitir, mas apenas para si mesmo, que sabia tudo aquilo de Naruto e que isso, muito intimamente, o atraía. Só, como dito anteriormente, houve uma coisa que fez o Uchiha abrir os olhos. E essa coisa foi o próprio Uzumaki Naruto. E claro juntamente com uma dose de Saqué.

Bateram à porta do seu apartamento, Uchiha Sasuke vivia como qualquer outra ninja e não numa enorme mansão no bairro degradado, velho e a cair dos seus antepassados. Abriu a porta exasperado, já prevendo sem bola de cristal, que seria Naruto ou Sakura. Era Naruto e trazia uma garrafa de saqué. O imprevisível estava a ser previsível. Ele tinha um sorriso estúpido no rosto, o moreno apenas suspirou irritado e desviou-se para o deixou entrar. Porque é que o aturava? Ah, pois, ele era o seu melhor amigo. Era melhor que ter que ouvir a _Sra. Uzumaki_, cabeça de chiclete.

– Trás dois copos, Sasuke! – Pediu Naruto em tom alegre depois de descalçar os sapatos e correr a sentar-se no sofá. Pela fragrância "agradável" que Naruto trouxe, o moreno soube que ele já andara a beber, algures pelos bares de Konoha. Aproximou-se do louro que o olhava com aquelas pérolas azuis brilhantes e rodeadas a vermelho devido ao seu estado.

– Tu não vais beber mais. – Contrariou Sasuke, sem ir buscar os copos.

– Não sejas desmanchas prazeres, Sasuke. – Naruto fez beicinho como uma criança e depois começou a gargalhar alto. – Eu vou buscar os copos. – Decidiu levantando-se do sofá e caminhando em direcção à cozinha, que era já ali ao lado. Mas Sasuke colocou-se à sua frente, não o deixando entrar cozinha, barrando-lhe a entrada da porta.

– Tu não vais beber mais. – Sentenciou Sasuke.

– Tudo bem. – Bufou o louro. – Então bebes tu.

– Mas eu não quero beber.

– Pois, mas eu já comprei a garrafa de Saqué, e não vai ficar ali. Ou bebes tu, ou bebo eu, ou bebemos os dois. Além disso não estou assim tão bêbedo. – Naruto sorriu. E Sasuke assustou-se ao sentir dois braços a sua volta, e não era o Naruto que estava à sua frente que o abraçava, era um outro Naruto, mas que estava nas suas costas. Quando é que Naruto tinha feito um clone?

O clone à sua frente rebentou, e o verdadeiro Naruto, que estava nas suas costas empurrou-o. Acabara de sair da cozinha com dois copos. Delicadamente empurro, Sasuke até ao sofá, onde este se sentou exasperado. O amigo era imprevisível.

– Agora vamos beber. – Alegrou-se Naruto ainda mais, abrindo a garrafa e distribuindo o saqué. E assim, mesmo contra a sua vontade, rapidamente Sasuke entrou no espírito da bebida. E digamos que ele inicialmente não era grande coisa a aguentar o álcool.

E então, quando o louro soube, matreiro como uma raposa, que Sasuke estava completamente soltou, para dizer tudo aquilo que Naruto queria ouvir e saber, este mesmo retirou o copo das mãos do outro, copo que Sasuke ainda estava a beber das mãos. O movimento fora brusco e inesperado e o copo foi parar ao chão partindo-se, depois de cobrir Sasuke de saqué.

– Que demónios, pensas que estás a fazer usuratonkachi!? – Resmungou Sasuke, não obteve resposta. Foi empurrado e ficou deitado no sofá com o loiro por cima. As safiras azuis irradiavam raiva.

– Quando é que tu pensavas contar-me que a minha mulher passa muitas noites aqui contigo? - Ah, então era por isso que tinha aquela raiva. Era o porquê daquela reacção. Naruto estava com ciúmes de Sakura passar ali algumas noites.

– Nunca. – Respondeu o moreno.

– Eu devia espancar essa tua cara de cabrão traidor!

– Traidor? Eu nunca fiz nada com a tua mulherzinha chata. Ela vem para aqui barafustar, dizendo que tu és uma porcaria de marido. Que nem sequer lhe dás filhos. Acha que és infértil. Eu não tenho nada a ver com os vossos problemas. – Falou o Uchiha. – Agora sai de cima de mim.

– Tu não tiveste nada com ela? – Questionou Naruto, apenas para ter a certeza.

– Já te disse que não. Se queres uma confirmação porque não lhe perguntas.

– Eu já lhe perguntei.

– Então sabes que eu não…

– Ela disse que sim. Que tu e ela tinha feito durante uma noite inteira, que ela até tinha ficado dorida. Ela atirou-me à cara que tu eras muito melhor que eu. – Os olhos de Naruto tinham lágrimas. A mulher que sempre amara dissera que ele era mau na cama.

– Eu nunca fiz… - Sasuke ia a defender-se, mas calou-se quando Naruto encostou a sua testa à sua. A testa dele estava fria.

– Quando ela me disse aquilo eu senti-me bastante humilhado. – As lágrimas de Naruto caíam em cima da cara pálida de Sasuke. Mas este mantinha os olhos fechados, e falava baixinho, como se tivesse prestes a contar um grande segredo. – Mas aquilo que me doeu mais foi saber que foi contigo.

– Tu não acreditas em mim?

– Sabes. Eu acredito em ti. Porque foste o único que nunca me mentiu. Foste o que mais me magoaste, mas nunca me mentiste. Nunca te mostraste uma pessoa falsa. – Sasuke suspirou baixinho. Admitia, para si mesmo, que tivera medo de perder a amizade de Naruto. - E sabes o que é mais estranho? Quando ela me contou aquilo eu fiquei com ciúmes teus.

– Ciúmes porque achaste que eu a tinha tido. – Conclui Sasuke.

– Não. – Negou Naruto. Ele abriu os olhos deixando a descoberto a beleza dos seus olhos. Os olhos ónix ficaram hipnotizados, nunca tinha estado tão perto dos olhos de Naruto, pelo menos abertos. – Eu fiquei com ciúmes de ela te ter tido.

– O quê? – Espantou-se o moreno, mas nem teve direito a resposta. Em vez disso. Os seus lábios foram roubados por Naruto, que os tomou com carinho. O coração de Sasuke começou a bater descompassadamente, acelerando cada vez mais. Sem saber começou a tremer, à medida que Naruto aprofundava o beijo. Naruto deixou de brincar com os seus lábios e inseriu a língua. Conhecendo pela primeira o bom sabor de Sasuke.

…

_Desculpem lá, vamos parar por aqui. Eu sei que quero traumatizar o meu sensei, por me ter pedido este trabalho manhoso e tedioso, mas eu quero deixar a minha mente fora da actividade sexual dos meus pais. Não quero ficar traumatizada. Por isso, para aqueles que não sabem o que se passou eu vou explicar em cinco passos:_

_1 – Eles beijaram muito e ficaram quentes, por isso despiram-se, enquanto foram para o quarto, pois é no quarto que se fazem estas coisas. _

_2 – Despidos deram muito carinhos um ao outro. Chamam-se preliminares. _

_3 – Agora precisavam muito sentir o corpo um do outro. E juntaram-se num só, num laço de amor. _

_4 – Rebentaram de amor. Era um amor muito intenso. Não se preocupem, rebentaram, mas ficaram bem. Pelo menos fisicamente_

_5 – Adormeceram agarradinhos. _

_A isto chama-se"fazer amor._

_Oh, meu deus, não me livrei das imagens dos meus pais no truca-truca (pega-pega). _

_Mas vamos falar das consequências daquela noite:_

…

Sasuke acordou. A sua cabeça estalava por dentro. Agarrou a cabeça com as mãos, mas ao mexer-se a desceu no seu corpo e deixou de ser na cabeça, e assim noutros músculos localizados bem mais abaixo. O seu interior doía, as suas nádegas doíam. Naruto era selvagem. _Naruto? _

Abriu os olhos. A janela deixava entrar claridade do dia. E a sua cama estava vazia. Cobarde, era isso que Naruto era. Provavelmente tinha acordado, já sóbrio, tinha percebido o que fizera e fugira, com o rabo entre as pernas, como um cão assustado.

Sasuke sentia-se um asco. Ele consentira com tudo. Teria bastado um murro bem forte em Naruto e tê-lo-ia afastado. Mas não. Naruto tinha um cheiro demasiado doce. Uma voz rouca que o deixara hipnotizado e em êxtase, isso para falar na perdição azul que os seus olhos significavam.

Levantou-se dizendo todos os palavrões que conhecia e não conhecia. Naruto algum dia iria pagar. CARO! Foi à casa de banho tomar banho. Nem se olhou ao espelho. Senão ainda o partia. Devia estar com um aspecto deplorável.

Quando saiu do banho, não estava menos irritado, nem menos dorido, mas a sua aura assassina tinha diminuído. Já não ia matar Naruto. Ia apenas bater-lhe até que ele ficasse paraplégico. Enrolou a toalha branca à cintura depois de se ter enxugado rapidamente. Passou pela sala para ir buscar água à cozinha. Estava de ressaca, agora o seu corpo pedia água em doses duplas. Ao regressar ao quarto reparou que o copo partido no chão tinha desaparecido. Não havia saqué no chão. Na realidade a sua sala estava limpa e cuidada. Achou aquilo estranho. Será que Naruto tinha limpo a barafunda?

Então reparou na garrafa de saqué sobre a mesinha da sala. Ainda tinha um pouco de saqué. Ia deitá-la fora. Agarrou na garrafa e reparou num pequeno papelinho branco. Pegou nele e leu:

"_Desculpa não estar aqui quando acordares. Mas eu não estou de folga e Konoha precisa de mim. Além disso tu sabes que ainda há uma coisa que nos separa. Por favor, espera por mim alguns dias. Eu tenho que resolver a minha vida. Achas que podes? Por favor, não esqueças o que me disseste ontem. _

_Amo-te,_

_Naruto"_

Sasuke sentiu o seu coração acelerado. Aquele dobe tinha mesmo arrumado a sala. Mas que horas seriam? Ele normalmente não costumava acordar tarde, por isso, quando acordara pensara que era de manhã. Olhou para o relógio: 4:00. Eram quatro da tarde. Estava parvo. Ele simplesmente tinha dormido como uma rocha enfiado a cama. Era normal que Naruto não tivesse esperado até ele acordar.

Mas e a carta? Ele era um Hokage, tinha responsabilidades. A coisa que os separava era Sakura. Esperar alguns dias? Sim, podia esperar alguns dias, não morria por isso. Deixá-lo-ia resolver a vida, embora não soubesse o que é que isso queria dizer. Talvez se fosse divorciar de Sakura. Mas porquê? Não esquecer o que tinha dito ontem? O que é que tinha dito?

"**AHHHH Naruto, eu… eu amo-te!"**

A memória veio-lhe num flash. Sentou-se no sofá, lívido. Ele, Uchiha Sasuke, tinha dito uma coisa daquelas? Fora traído pelo prazer do seu corpo. Fora traído pelo álcool. Apanhado na teia de Uzumaki Naruto.

"Amo-te, Naruto" Leu a despedida no pequeno papelinho. Naruto amava-o?

"**Ahh Sasuke… eu também… eu também te amo!"**

Uchiha Sasuke deitou-se no sofá. No que é que se estava a meter? Sakura ia matá-lo. Os habitantes da vila iam excomungá-lo. Afinal, nem toda a gente eram como os seus amigos, que se tinha esquecido do que ele fizera, ou simplesmente não queria saber, porque era algo do passado. Na realidade, na mais pura realidade, não estava minimamente interessado no que é que os outros lhe fariam.

Naruto reapareceu três semanas depois, mas no entretanto mandara algumas cartas a Sasuke sempre a dizer que o amava, e a pedir para ele continuar à espera. Não que ele tivesse muita alternativa. Precisava de esclarecer aquela situação. Precisava de saber como seria dali para a frente.

Era um sábado de manhã. Bem cedo, por sinal. Estava sentado na pia observando um pequeno objecto que parecia um termómetro electrónico, mas apesar disso não tinha a mesma função que um termómetro. Ele esperava que aqueles cinco minutos intermináveis até poder visível o resultado acabassem. Só havia dois resultados: positivo ou negativo. Há quase uma semana que acordava com enjoos matinais. Os cheiros mais intensos repudiavam-no. Tinha várias tonturas. Sintomas que indicavam apenas uma coisa. Já para não falar no cansaço excessivo, nas horas de sono a mais e de andar a comer que nem um alarve.

Ele tentara adiar. Mas depois de uma semana a dar desculpas, não querer acreditar, não havia mais volta a dar. Ele acordara aquela manhã com o jantar da noite anterior para deitar fora na sanita. Esgotara-se a paciência. Meio zonzo pegara no maldito teste de gravidez, que já comprara há dois dias, dera a amostra desnecessária, e agora esperava pelo resultado. Embora no subconsciente já soubesse a verdadeira resposta.

Ele soubera de outros casos na família Uchiha, de alguns homens que se podiam reproduzir. Tal como mulheres. Aliás recordava de alguns primos serem filhos de dois homens. Mas nunca pensara que ele pudesse também ser um desses homens. Ele, Uchiha Sasuke, um homem completo. Forte musculatura, fortes habilidades, maior que a maioria dos homens. Com muitos atributos. Ele tinha tudo menos ar de um Uke…

Foi desperto dos seus pensamentos quando ouviu um bater forte na sua porta. Olhou para o teste, o resultado ainda não estava pronto. Resmungou, pousou o teste no lavatório e saiu da casa de banho, atravessou o quarto e foi abrir a porta.

Uzumaki Naruto do lado de fora. Refilou alto ao vê-lo do lado de fora, refilou qualquer coisa que era totalmente fora da língua deles. O idiota tinha chegado mesmo na hora, não tinha? Na hora errada. Naruto sorria rejubilante, o que piorou o mal feitio de Sasuke. Deixou-o entrar.

O loiro não esperou muito. Mal a porta estava fechada, agarrou em Sasuke. Prensou-o contra a parede e beijo-o vorazmente. As suas línguas enrolaram-se em saudade. Sasuke não podia negar que não gostava daquilo. Que o calor do corpo de Naruto o afectava. Que aquela língua saborosa o levava às nuvens.

– Pára! – Mandou empurrando Naruto que recuou uns passos com a brusquidão.

– Desculpa. – Pediu. – Mas eu estou completamente feliz. – Foi ao casaco de Hokage e retirou de lá um papel dobrado em quatro. Desdobrou-o e mostrou-o ao Sasuke, que praticamente não viu nada. – Eu sou oficialmente divorciado.

Sasuke arrancou-lhe o papel das mãos e reparou que era um papel da conservatória. Eram os papéis de divórcio. Assinados por Sakura e carimbados pela conservatória.

– Desculpa ter demorado tanto. Mas a Sakura dificultou as coisas. – Conta Naruto enquanto via Sasuke a ler os papéis em estado letárgico. – Ela queria que eu lhe pagasse uma coisa qualquer todos os meses…

– Pensão alimentícia. – Corrigiu Sasuke, estava escrito nos papéis.

– Isso. Disse que eu não cumpria os deveres do nosso casamento. Ela primeiro disse que estava grávida. Ora eu não acreditei nela, à mais de um ano que não nos tocamos. Ela disse que tinha sido numa noite de bebedeira minha. Que não me lembrava. Pedi para fazer testes. Os testes deram negativo. Acusou-me de infértil. Talvez seja, mas ela não levou a melhor. Foi obrigada a dar-me o divórcio. E não tem direito á pensão alimentícia tem. – Festejou vitorioso o louro. – Agora… – Naruto puxou os papéis das mãos de Sasuke e mandou-os para o chão. Aproximou-se lentamente do moreno. E parou quando este lhe conseguiu sentir o bafo quente da sua respiração. – Eu tive muitas saudades tuas… - Beijou Sasuke, segurando-lhe a cintura. Mais uma vez Sasuke fugiu dos seus braços. Não que não quisesse estar com Naruto, mas…

– Tu cheiras mal. – Disse afastando-se de Naruto com uma mão no nariz.

– O quê? Mas eu tomei banho e coloquei aftershave. – Defendeu-se Naruto.

– É o teu aftershave. Vai tomar banho.

– Mas eu acabei de tomar banho.

– Se queres estar comigo vai tirar esse cheiro horrível. Bolas, estou a ficar enjoado. – Ordenou Sasuke apontando para o caminho da casa de banho. Naruto sorriu achando que o outro estava na brincadeira e correu para o abraçar. Dando-lhe muitos beijos nas bochechas. – Naruto solta-me!

– Não sejas picuinhas. – Reclamou Naruto. – Só te estou a abraçar.

– Eu não estou… – Tarde de mais. Virando-se dentro dos braços de Naruto e apoiando-se nos braços dele abriu a boca e vomitou.

– Sasuke!? – Alarmou-se o louro agarrando em Sasuke, que suava frio. Foi pousá-lo no sofá.

– Vê o que fizeste seu… - E chamou a Naruto muitos nomes.

– Sasuke, o que é que tens?

– VAI TOMAR BANHO! – Gritou Sasuke. Naruto estremeceu com a fúria de Sasuke. E sem sequer pensar em discutir com o moreno, depois do que vira, correu para a casa de banho de Sasuke e colocou-se debaixo de água limpando-se de todas as maneiras possíveis. Quando voltou a aparecer na sala, vinha vestido com um pijama de Sasuke, todo preto. Eles vestiam números iguais.

Sasuke estava estendido sobre o sofá, o vomitado já tinha sido limpo, e este tinha os braços sobre a cara e uma espécie de termómetro na mão.

– Sasuke… – Chamou Naruto de mansinho. – O que é que se passa contigo?

– Isto… – Entregou o teste a Naruto, que já tinha visto testes de gravidez antes, a Sakura andava sempre com eles. Era uma mulher desesperada por ter filhos. Mas à mais de um ano que Naruto não conseguira ter nada com ela. Além disso, eles tinham tentado tantas vezes, e não tinha dado em nada… Verificou o sinal de positivo no visor do aparelho.

– Tu… tu… tu… estás grávido? – Gaguejou Naruto olhado para Sasuke, que se recusava a olhar para a sua cara. Este confirmou com a cabeça. – E quem é o pai?

Sasuke levantou-se rapidamente, demasiado rápido para a visão de Naruto e socou-lhe a cara. O louro voou para cima da mesa e quebrou-a ao meio.

– Volta a fazer essa pergunta e eu mato-te. – Falou Sasuke claramente zangado. Naruto agarrou a cara. Aquilo tinha brutalmente doído.

– Eu sou…

– NARUTO… – Ameaçou Sasuke, sentado no sofá, já preparado para bater no louro novamente.

– OK! Percebi! Eu sou. – Naruto estava de mãos levantadas em rendição. Esperou Sasuke acalmar-se para se aproximar dele. Ajoelhou-se no chão, enquanto o moreno se mantinha no mesmo sítio. Agarrou-lhe as mãos e olhou-o nos olhos. – Desculpa!

– Hunf! - Na linguagem Uchiha este queria dizer que não se importava. Portanto Naruto estava perdoado.

– Ne, Sasuke, vamos ser pais. – Encostou a sua testa á do moreno. Na sua cara já se estendia um sorriso. – Ne Sasuke?

– Que é que queres?

– Não queres ter esse filho?

– Quero… - Disse baixinho. Na realidade, ambos falavam baixinho.

– Então porque não sorris?

– Porque não quero.

– Sasuke…

– Hum?

– Eu amo-te.

– Eu também te amo. – Sasuke puxou Naruto para o sofá, enlaçou-lhe a cintura e beijou-o. – Isto não faz de mim um Uke, Naruto. Eu também te quero. – Falou ao ouvido do louro.

– Mas eu não sou Uke. – Falou receoso.

– Também não és um Seme.

– Tu também não és.

– Vamos trocando? – Propôs.

– Seja. – Concordou Naruto. Sasuke sorriu por fim, de forma enigmática e marota. Ele atacou os lábios do louro. Naruto ia pagar pela outra noite. Iria saber o quanto doía.

_Para quem quer saber eles passaram esse dia de maneira bastante animada. Precisam novamente dos passos? Então vá!_

_1 – Carinhos. Calor. _

_2- Despem-se. Querem ficar juntinhos. _

_3 – Unem-se com muito amor. _

_4 – Explodem de prazer!_

_5 – E dormem agarradinhos. _

– _E quem ficou dorido desta vez foi o papá Naruto. – A voz alegre ao meu lado faz-me sobressaltar. É o meu irmão mais novo. _

– _Como é que sabes isso? - Ele sorri-me sem me responder. Encolhi os ombros. Hoje em dias os miúdos sabem mais do que nós os mais velhos. - E agora é hora de ir entregar o trabalhinho para o sensei. Ehehehehe. _

_Enrolo o pergaminho e coloco-o no estojo para o levar. _

– _Nee-san! – Eu não fui a única procriação de Uzumaki Naruto e Uchiha Sasuke, como já podem ter constatado. Há também o meu irmão mais novo. Apresento-vos Uchiha "Uzumaki" Aiko. É 5 anos mais novo que eu. Tem agora 8 anos. Quem o teve foi o meu Pai Naruto. Mas isso é uma história para outra altura. Levanto-me para sair. - Onde vais nee-san?_

– _Entregar o meu trabalho ao sensei. _

– _Posso ir contigo? – Pergunta com os seus olhinhos azuis brilhando em expectativa. Ele, tal como, eu herdou os olhos azuis de Naruto. Ambos temos cabelos negros, mas ele saiu com a pele morena e eu sou branquinha como Sasuke. Sorri Uchiha. _

– _Queres vir ver uma coisa divertida. – Ele maneia a cabeça, tal como eu, sempre pronto a aprontar qualquer coisa. Coisa essa, ou melhor, coisas essas que faziam os nossos pais ficarem quase sem cabelos. _

_Corremos para fora de casa, saindo mesmo pela janela. Fomos a casa do meu sensei, que ficou muito surpreendido por estar a entregar o trabalho tão rapidamente. Disse adeus ao sensei e fingi ir-me embora. _

– _Então e a coisa divertida? – Questiona Aiko. Sorri Uzumaki._

– _Já vais ver. Anda. – Puxo-o pela mão e subimos pelo telhado procurando pela janela do meu sensei. Encontrámo-lo muito satisfeito, sentado na sua secretaria a abrir o meu pergaminho. E então ele começou a ler. _

_A sua cara ia ficando vermelha e os seus olhos esbugalhados enquanto lia. E então o seu cérebro não aguentou e ele começou a ter uma enorme hemorragia nasal, de tal maneira forte que ele caiu para trás com a cadeira. _

_Não me segurei e comecei a rir às descaradas. Aiko acompanhava-me. O sensei ouviu-nos e veio a correr á janela. Agarrou-nos. _

– _Uchiha Arika! – Disse completamente furibundo._

– _Aiko… - Chamei._

– _Hay! – Ele compreendeu logo. Usando as mãos fez um símbolo. – Sexy no jutsu! _

_Uma bonita morena, de brilhantes azuis, de grandes seios e completamente nua, agarrou o sensei. _

– _Oh, sensei. É tão lindo. – Falou Aiko agarrado ao sensei._

– _AHHHHHHH! – Gritou o homem esvaindo-se em sangue. Ficou inconsciente no chão. _

– _K.O. – Gritamos, eu e o meu irmão. Batemos com as mãos. Trabalho de equipa. _

– _ARIKA, AIKO! – O sensei ressuscitou. _

_E os dois fugimos antes que o sensei se recompor completamente. Vêem eu disse que havia uma pessoa bem mais pervertida que eu. O meu sensei. Eheheehhe. _

**Fim**


End file.
